


NSFW alphabet with Ushijima Wakatoshi

by Sipsthytea



Series: NSFW alphabet [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABC Challenge, Aged Up, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Male Pronouns, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, hes an adult, please i love him, ushijima is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: A NSFW alphabet list of you and ushi 🥺❤️
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: NSFW alphabet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067321
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	NSFW alphabet with Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NSFW Alphabet | Peter Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389041) by [ChronicCatalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina). 



> HELLO!  
> thank you so much for reading, this work was inspired by the creator tagged! Please go check them out!
> 
> [PLEASE I LOVE HIM SO SO MUCH HES BABY🥰🥺]

**A = Aftercare (What they do after sex)**

At first, Ushijima was really clueless, he didn't know what to do after sex. But as time when on, the two of you fell into a routine. After you're both done, he'll carry you to the tub and wash the two of you. He's very gentle with you, pressing soft kisses into your skin as he cleans you, whispering how much he loves you. You've also found that he craves contact after sex. He just wants to be near you, he needs to touch you. Even if it's something as small as connecting your fingers or him pulling you close to his body, he wants to touch you always.

**B = Body Part (Favorite body part of theirs and of their partners)**

His favorite body part of himself is his entire upper body. He is proud of how strong he is, but nothing brings him more pride than being able to lift you up and listen to you giggle. 

His favorite body part on you are your hands. He loves holding them and tugging on them when he gets stressed out. He'll also trace the shape of a ring onto your ring finger, he won't ever say it out loud, but he is planning on putting a finger there in the future. 

**C = Cum**

Safety and pleasure is his top priority. At the beginning of your relationship, he wore a condom. Even though he knew that the two of you were exclusive and there would be no chance of you seeing someone else, he wanted you to have peace of mind. He didn't want you to worry about anything other than your own pleasure. 

However, after a year or two, he shyly borough up the option of going in raw. It was something you guys talked about extensively, taking all the precautionary measures necessary. The first time he came inside you, he couldn't stop shaking. And ever since then, if he can help it, he'll cum inside you. 

**D = Daring (How open are they to experimenting?)**

Ushijima has never really seen the need to stray from ordinary sex, you satisfy him enough for him to be pleased with just having you. But if you bring it up to him as something you'd like to try, he'll be more than willing to give it a go. 

**E = Experienced (How experienced are they?)**

You were his first. He had absolutely no one before you. It wasn't really that he was waiting, but it was that he had no reasons to be with anyone else. You were one of the first people he ever took interest in, you were also one of the first people that made him want. Like, he wanted not just your love, but (for the first time in his life) he wanted your body (that's not all he wanted though). 

**F = Fantasy (Favorite kind of roleplay/fantasy)**

Ushijima's number one fantasy is kind of a role-reversal. He brought it up to you one night after a game, shy and red-faced. What he wanted to do was have you act as a professional volleyball player (like him) and he wants to act like a fan. For some reason, a reason that he doesn't really know, this makes him so riled up. The thought of you choosing him out of a crowd, of you wanting him really, really did something to him. 

**G = Gentle or Rough?**

He will almost always be incredibly gentle with you. It brings him joy to just treat you gently. It's a stark contrast with his domineering persona and appearance. He will treat you with the utmost care, he always checks on you, always makes you his top priority. 

**H = Hands (Where do their hands normally land?)**

One hand will be on your hip, and the other will be intertwined with yours. He will hold your hand the whole time, not letting go of you once (unless he has to switch positions with you). 

**I = Intimacy ( Are they intimate in bed?)**

100% constant intimacy with you. He will always kiss you, always hold your hand, always check on you. He will never treat you like you're nothing more than a toy because - to him - you're not. You mean so very much to him, you are everything to him. 

**J = Jealousy ( Do they take their emotions out during sex, or do you guys talk about it?)**

When Ushijima is jealous - it's a rare occasion - he will let you know right away. He'll pull you close to him, press a kiss to your cheek, and mumble, 'Let's go', into your hair. First, he will place kisses down your neck and begin to trail his hands down your body, until you pester him to talk about it. Unlike popular belief, he has emotions. Ushijima will tell you in a very quiet voice, tracing patterns on your hand. You guys talk about it, always. 

**K = Kinks**

You have a strength kink. You love to feel him lift you up, you love to feel the way his muscles flex (at first you were apprehensive about this, but he quickly put all those worries to rest). 

**L = Location (Where they like to do it)**

Call him old fashioned, but Ushimima likes sex in the bedroom. He likes to have sex where he knows it's private, where he knows you both will be comfortable. But the first time you brought up your strength kink, he picked you up and railed you against a wall. He held you up the entire time, having you cling to his shoulders. So now, your location alternates between the bedroom and any wall in your house/apartments. 

**M =Masturbation**

Ushijima doesn't really masturbate. He has no need to, he has a pretty low sex drive. Especially if he's at a tournament or if he's away at a training camp for volleyball, he just won't ever do it. His drive is too motivated to do it. 

However, if you send him a risky photo or video, he will call you almost immediately. You are the only thing in this world that can distract him enough to break his concentration on the volleyball. 

**N = No's (Turn off or boundaries)**

Ushijima refuses - refuses to speak negatively about you in the bedroom, he won't do it. Not even when you tell him it's something you're into, or when you explain to him that you trust him enough to say those things. He can never bring himself to say anything about you. He also refuses to hit you or to put his hands anywhere that might hurt you. Even though he never would, he doesn't even want there to be a possibility of him hurting you in any way, shape, or form. 

**O = Oral**

While he doesn't mind receiving - he enjoys it a lot - he would much rather give. He wants you to feel as good as possible, and he's pretty skilled with his tongue. He loves feeling you clench on his tongue or having your thighs squeezing his head, or your hands in his hair. 

**P = Prep? (Foreplay)**

No matter what, Ushijima will kiss every inch of your skin. Even if it's just a light peck, he will make sure he has touched and worshiped every part of your body. He won't begin until he knows that you know just how much he loves every inch of you. He's always been a patient man, so, he doesn't mind waiting the few minutes or the hour it takes to prep you. 

**Q = Quickies (Opinion on quickies as opposed to slow, actual sex)**

He hates quickies. He absolutely hates them, if he could he'd have you the way he wants all the time, but due to volleyball, he can't. He's constantly on a tight schedule, but he will always make time for you. 

**R = Roles (Dom? Sub? Switch)**

Ushijima is definitely a service top. He will 100% put your own pleasure before his own. He could care less who's the more dominant one, it doesn't matter to him. The most important thing to him is that you're enjoying yourself at all times. If that means he has to be a bit submissive, he's fine with that. 

That being said, if he's stressed or needs to relieve some tension after a game or practice he will be just a little more dominant with you. He'll hold you tighter, treat you with a little less decency, but if he thinks at any point you're not enjoying it, he will stop. Automatically. 

**S = Stamina**

Ushijima is a monster of stamina. He will go forever if you ask him to. All you have to do is look up at him with a smile and it's as if he hasn't even started. He's really good at holding in his cum until you've cum at least once. 

**T = Turn On's (What turns them on/ gets them going?)**

He loves to hear you call his name. Your voice and the sounds you make set him on fire, they light a fire in his stomach and make him want to ravish you. 

**U = Utilities (Do they own any toys?)**

You guys don't own any toys. He's seen you use a few on himself, but he's never really wanted to use them. He wants to be the one to make you feel good, he wants to be the one to make you cum. And though he'll never admit this, it does make him feel a bit jealous to see something other than him make you feel good, so, you've decided to not use any toys (you're more than fine with just him). 

**V = Volume**

He will grunt and let out soft moans, he isn't very vocal unless he can see that you're in any kind of discomfort. However, if you ever are on top (like riding him) he'll become very loud. It's not really the feeling, like, he feels good, but it is never the feeling, it's the view. He loves seeing all of you, seeing your face and hearing your voice. 

**W = Wildcard (Random Head - Cannon)**

Ushijima will hold your hand during sex. He knows that sometimes it can hurt to take him, so, he will gently reach for your hand, and intertwine your fingers. Sometimes he'll press a kiss to your forehead while whispering soothing words into your ear. 

**X = X-ray (Let's see what's in those pants)**

He's big. Jesus Christ, he's big. Amazingly, Ushijima doesn't really know this. He knows that he has a big dick, he just knows he does, but he doesn't think that it's a big deal. He has both length and width, enough to make you feel like you're splitting open and being stretched to the brim. It isn't really a big deal to him, it's just something he's always known. When you first saw him naked, you were a little scared. You were so sure that he would kill you, but he treats you so gently. The first time you took him, he knew that you probably couldn't take him all, so, he only let you take what you could, he was very patient with you. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

His sex drive isn't very high, he doesn't really crave it all that much. However, when he is in the mood, he will let you know automatically. He'll pull you close to him and whisper into your neck. 

**Z = ZZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep?)**

After he's washed the two of you and after he's made sure you're ok and that he didn't hurt you (he always checks even when he knows that he didn't), he'll pull you close to him and bury himself into your body. He will press soft kisses into your skin, he will do it until you giggle a little. Ushijima will almost always wait until you fall asleep, then, once he knows that you've fallen asleep, he'll whisper 'I love you' before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Leave me any characters or fandoms you’d like to see.
> 
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕


End file.
